


Who You Love

by a_daydreaming_writer



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_daydreaming_writer/pseuds/a_daydreaming_writer
Summary: Based on the drabble prompt "Imagine using 'I love you' casually with all the dwarves but they take it seriously and all fight over who you love more."





	

Two months.

It had been two months to the day since you had been unceremoniously thrown into a world you had thought to be pure fiction. Disorientated and unsettled, you had stumbled your way to a homely looking round green door, not knowing that what lay behind it would completely change your future.

And now, here you were. Trekking long distances by day and sleeping on the cold hard ground at night. You would kill for a decent home cooked meal or a nice warm cosy bed. Not to mention a _bath_  - lord above, didn’t these men ever feel the need to clean themselves once in a while?

So when you had finally settled down for the day after a particularly long haul, you were pleasantly surprised when Bombur didn’t serve you up his usual dish; a warm but not very filling soup.

“What’s this?” You asked curiously, as the large dwarf handed you a wooden plate.

“I caught some rabbits along the road today, thought they’d make a nice change,” Bombur said, smiling as your eyes widened in excitement, “Enjoy, lass.”

You could have kissed him.

“I love you so much right now,” You said, and without hesitation began digging into the meal.

You hadn’t noticed, however, that most of the Company had stopped to stare at you. When it finally clicked that the campsite sounded a little quiet to be normal, you looked around to find all eyes on you.

“Wfaht?” You asked, your mouth stuffed to the brim with the delicious meat.

“You love him?” Kili asked, his wide brown eyes looking slightly disappointed.

You swallowed your mouthful thickly and choked slightly; not your proudest moment.

“Who?”

“Bombur,” Fili said, eyes perhaps just as wide as his brother’s in shock.

“O-oh! You thought I meant- no, well I just said it- I didn’t mean- not that I  _couldn’t_ love him-”

“So you _do_  love him, then?” Bofur asked.

“No-”

“You don’t?” Kili asked, perking up slightly.

You huffed impatiently and crossed your arms over your chest.

“I just- I meant- oh… I don’t know!” you cried, completely frazzled. “I said it because I’ve been dying for a decent meal and it’s just something you say to people to say… _thank you_ ,” you finished, lamely.

“Sounds like an odd way to say thank you,” Dwalin remarked dryly, a few others nodding in agreement.

“So… if I caught you something nice to eat too,” Kili said, slyly, “Would you say you loved me?”

“Um-”

“Of course she wouldn’t!” Fili cried, “I think we all know out of everyone I am her favourite dwarf.”

“Wait-”

“Please lad,” Dwalin scoffed, “If she loves anyone here it would be someone who could protect her properly.”

“Which is obviously me!” Kili cried, enthusiastically.

“But-”

“ _Or_  someone who would steal her anything she wanted,” Nori said, winking in your direction.

“Oh, um-”

Bofur scoffed loudly, “The lass needs someone who can make her laugh!”

“Actually, I don’t-”

“Now let's all remember who she said she loved in the first place, lads,” Bombur said, modestly.

By now there were so many raised voices coming from so many different directions you were beginning to feel dizzy. You let out an exhausted sigh and sunk down onto the ground by the fire, where the Company’s burglar happened to be sitting.

“They will wear themselves out eventually,” Bilbo, said, smiling warmly.

“You think so?” You asked, disbelievingly. At the rate they were going, it seemed like they were going to last through the night.

“They’ll make a big show out of it, for their own entertainment,” the hobbit shrugged.

“So you don’t think they’re taking this seriously?” You asked, baffled.

“Like I said,” Bilbo said, humbly, “And besides… we all know who it is you truly love.”

His eyes flickered for a second to the opposite side of the campfire, where the only dwarf not joining in on the arguments sat.

“Wait, what-?”

“Goodnight,” Bilbo said. And he swiftly stood to his feet and made his way over to his bedroll. 

You scoffed under your breath and pulled your legs close to your chest. _You_  in _love_? You had to wonder where the hobbit came up with such a crazy idea.

You looked back over to the opposite side of the campfire to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at you. Your heart soared and skipped a beat. 

Blinking, you looked away suddenly, smiling to yourself and laughing under your breath, as you pulled out your bedroll.

The hobbit was mad for sure. There was no way you were in love with Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
